The Twin Heirs of Gyrffindor
by Michael Ronso
Summary: CHAPTER Eight Finally UP!!!Sorry for the delay. Writer's block. ALSO I NEED AN EDITOR!!! srry, I feel terrible for the delay. Please leave me feedback...Be Nice First Try. Harry has a Twin Brother, and as soon as he meets him things start to go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The Twin Heirs of Gryffindor  
  
By- Michael Lahanas  
  
"Gryffindor!" The Sorting hat cried out.  
  
The new Hogwart's first year walked to the table and sat down next to his sister, who had just gotten placed in Gryffindor as well. The smile on his face was unmistakable. It was a face of sheer joy, the face that Harry had on when he was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Forrester, Henry." Professor McGonagall shouted out as another, the last, "first year" walked up to the sorting hat stool. This boy was placed into Ravenclaw.  
  
They all sat down and quieted as Professor Dumbledore got up and began his normal New Year announcement.  
  
"Welcome, to a new year at Hogwart's. There are a few new rules and regulations that must be informed to all students. The first of which is that all students will begin battle training in light of recent events. Second, all 5^th years and up will be beginning Animagus training." At this there was a great cheer from all the 5^th year students.  
  
"Yes, yes all good and well. As usual the Forbidden forest is just that, forbidden and before I begin my next set of amusements I would like to ask Harry Potter to come and have a chat with me at the end of the feast." , at this a few hundred heads turned his way but then Dumbledore began talking again and they all gave back there attention to him, "Now, on a lighter note, we have a new transfer student from America who I will now call to be sorted as a 5^th year student. Professor McGonagall, would you do the honors for me?" The Professor said, sitting down in his chair.  
  
There was a noticeable smile on his face as he sat down. Harry couldn't back it up, but he had a strange feeling that it was directed toward him. What the Professor said next would change his life forever.  
  
"Potter, Dylan" Professor McGonagall said holding up the hat. Harry almost fell over at the name. There were many gasps and he could hear people on the other side of the room said, "Harry has a brother?!"  
  
The door opened and a tall muscular boy walked in. He was huge, and you never would have guessed that it was possible that he was Harry's brother. But after you looked at him you saw a huge resemblance. The only real difference between them was that this Dylan character had a light blue shade to his eyes, not an emerald green, and that his hair was a lot neater then Harry, parted down at the side of his head, straight almost as if it were wet. As the boy reached the stool he sat down, and McGonagall put the hat on his head.  
  
The hat was on the boy's head for quite a long time when the hat spoke aloud to the head table, but the entire room could hear it.  
  
"Humm..." the hat said.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked almost as if he expected this to happen.  
  
"This boy, cannot be sorted..." The hat said, there was a gasp.  
  
"Why?" Dumbledore replied, not the least bit shocked.  
  
"He would make a perfect match for either Gryffindor, or Slytherin." The hat said puzzled. There were gasp from all around the room.  
  
"Are you sure sorting hat?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes...He brave, yet sly, he's powerful, yet cunning, he is passionate, yet controls his emotions..." The sorting hat said puzzled.  
  
"Then place me in Slytherin." The boy said. His voice was cold and almost screamed cunning. There were gasps from all over the hall.  
  
"Slytherin? But why not Gryffindor? Your brother is in that house. Why Slytherin over Gryffindor?" Professor Dumbledore asked, finally shocked. Harry gasped, "So this was my brother."  
  
"Well, my natural personality is more sly then anything else." The boy replied.  
  
"All right..." Dumbledore said slowly.  
  
"The boy got up and walked to the back room, instead of the Slytherin table. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to follow him, and after a few moments of sheer shocked he got up and did so. As he entered, he saw his brother standing in a frame of another door, his eyes closed. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair looking over some paper, but quickly put it down when he saw that Harry was there.  
  
"Ahh, Harry nice to see you again. Well I suppose that you would like to meet your brother and that you have lots of questions that you want answered, and all that I want you to do it to hold onto them for now, for they will be answered in time. Oh, and I hope your not upset with him." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Upset? Why would I be upset?" Harry said shocked.  
  
"Well, your brother did just willingly choose to be in Slytherin..." Dumbledore started but then Harry cut in and said, "Professor, right now the house that my brother is in doesn't really matter to me, all that doe's is that I have found a real relative."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and walked out of the room closing the door. For a quick second he saw all the people in the Great Hall eating, as if nothing happened. Then the door finished closing and the Potters were left alone. When he looked back at his brother he saw that he had moved from his last location and was now sitting in the frame of a window, looking out at the starlit sky. Upon closer inspection he saw that tears were welled up in his eyes, but he could tell right now that they were not tears of sadness.  
  
"Harry," Dylan, his brother, started, but then stopped as if the words had been lost to him, "I umm..."  
  
Harry seemed to say it for them when he walked up to Dylan and hugged him. Dylan, after a moment hugged back, and tears were now streaming down both of their faces.  
  
Moments seemed to turn into hours as they stayed there. Dylan was quite a bit taller then Harry so it was almost as if he was holding Harry in his great big paws. Time seemed to stop as the brothers met for the first time. After what could have easily seemed like days for either of them, they broke the embrace.  
  
"Umm, Hey, it nice to meet you, I'm Dylan Potter." Dylan said holding out his hand. He was noticeably speaking in sarcasm.  
  
"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry said shaking it.  
  
"Oh, gee, lookie that we have the same last Name! We must be brothers!" Dylan said, continuing with sarcasm.  
  
"Really?! What a surprise." Harry said.  
  
"Ok, seriously, how are you? You okay with the whole twin brother thing? I know this must be kind of hard for you." Dylan said, voice jumping out of sarcasm.  
  
"Well, yeah, for the most part. I do have a million questions. Like, where were you all my life?" Harry said.  
  
"Well, I've been living with a foster family in America." Dylan said.  
  
"Why didn't I hear about you? I had no idea I had a brother." Harry said.  
  
"We were separated at birth to hide me from Voldemort. I guess there's a lot we need to talk about, but not now ok? I want to get to know the brother I though I didn't have." Dylan said sitting down, tears finally clearing out of his eyes.  
  
"Sure." Harry said sitting, hesitantly.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Harry and Dylan had spent nearly four hours talking about their past. Harry told Dylan about his many adventures and happenings at Hogwarts. Dylan had told him about his foster family and about his other, "Brother." From the Foster family, who turned out to be mean like Harry's cousin, but the difference was when Dylan had gotten strong like he is now and he pounded that little brats face in.  
  
That was a big question with Harry, how did you get so strong and such, but Dylan kept avoiding the subject for now. In many ways, in those four hours they had grown really close. When Harry asked him why he had chosen Slytherin, Dylan said it was because he like to act generally "evil" in a sense, and being around snotty Slytherins was going to help. When Harry told Dylan about Sirius, Dylan was shocked, mostly because he didn't know that they had a godfather at all.  
  
After about four and a half hours Professor McGonagall came in and asked them to go off to bed. As they parted down the hall they hugged again. Then they just walked down the hall in different directions.  
  
*_*_*  
  
When Dylan walked in the Slytherin Common room, a whole bunch of people were there waiting for him. To name a few there was Draco, Crabbe, and, Goyle.  
  
"Ahh, Potter. Nice to meet you, good choice choosing Slytherin over Gryffindor, you are turning out better then your brother already." Draco said, holding out his hand, Dylan didn't take it. Harry had told him how much of a jerk Malfoy was.  
  
"Hold your tong Malfoy, or I just might pull it out." Dylan said walking past Draco. Draco's eyes when as wide as dinner plates at this and he turned around face in fury. Crabbe and Goyle moved to intercept Dylan but Malfoy stopped them. He wanted to handle this himself.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that, or turn you back on me. Do you know who you're talking to? I own Slytherin house and if you go to war with me you go to war with your house. I demand that you respect me, or..." Draco spat.  
  
"Or you'll what?" Dylan said turning back to Malfoy. A crowd had gathered around the two of them now and the tension was building. "Malfoy, I suggest you watch who your talking to. Crabbe and Goyle may be good enough to scare off everyone else but It wont work on me. I could snap you all like twigs."  
  
That's when Dylan exited the room and walked up to his dorm. Draco was in shock, no one had ever talked to him like that, when he decided that another Potter would just have to go.  
  
*_*_*  
  
When Harry walked into the common room he found, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred, and George waiting for him. There was a whole bombardment of questions as soon as he walked in and it took Hermione's whit and screaming to calm them all down and to gain order.  
  
"So, Harry. What's your brother like?" Ron asked as soon as everyone calmed down.  
  
"He's really cool, very sarcastic, and easy going. He really nice guy." Harry said sitting down in one of the seats.  
  
"Really? Then why did he choose to be in Slytherin?" Seamus asked angrily.  
  
"He wanted to mess around with the Slytherins. That's one of his motives, he won't tell me the other. That's one thing that I don't like about him though he said, that there was a lot we need to talk about, but not yet, its as if he's hiding a lot from me." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he'll tell you tomorrow. Ok, lets turn in now we need our sleep. There's a big day tomorrow." Hermione said pushing them all onto the stairs and into their dorm. To everyone's dislike Hermione was made a Prefect over the summer. This gave her power hungry mind more to push with.  
  
*_*_*  
  
The next morning Harry and the Weasleys were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Dylan walked in. Dylan walked over our table and said, "Good Morning Harry."  
  
Dylan was about to turn and leave for the Slytherin table when Harry said, "Why don't you eat with us this morning and you can meet my friends. That is, if you want to."  
  
"Sure, that would be cool." Dylan said turning around and sitting in an empty chair on the other side of George.  
  
"So this is Ron," Harry said pointing over to Ron, "Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny."  
  
Dylan took each hand and shook them, politely saying hello and good morning. Conversation centered on Qudditch at first, but then moved on to the Animagus training.  
  
"So, Dylan, what animal do you think you will become when you change?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I already know. Hope you guys can keep that to yourselves." Dylan said.  
  
"What? You mean you can tell before you change?" Ron asked shocked.  
  
"No, I mean I have already transformed. I'm an Animagus already." Dylan replied correcting him.  
  
"Really?! You're an illegal Animagus?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"Well, here yes. In America there are no laws that bind Animaguies to register. It was widely taught at my old school." Dylan said matter of factly.  
  
"Wow, That's so cool," Ron shrieked, "I wish I could go to school in America."  
  
"So, What can you change into? You never told me that you were an Animagus." Harry asked.  
  
"There are a lot of things I haven't told you yet. But I will later today after dinner, when he have way more time to talk. But I can transform to a Black Leopard." Dylan replied.  
  
"WAY COOL" The twins screamed to loud. Everyone in the room turned around.  
  
"Dude, calm down. I don't want people to know yet. Its my little secret." Dylan hushed.  
  
The seemed to calm down a bit as everyone else went back to his or her food. After a few more moments of conversation, Dylan got up and walked over to Slytherin table to get his class schedule. When Professor McGonagall gave Harry his he groaned. Double potions with Slytherin again. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Twin Heirs of Gryffindor~  
  
Chapter 2, The First Classes  
  
By- Michael Lahanas  
  
AN: I use many attacks from the Gameboy Advance game Golden Sun, which I must give credit to.  
  
"Potter!" Draco screamed sitting down next to Dylan who had sat down for a moment to mingle with the Slytherin's a little bit after breakfast with his brother and his friends. When Draco arrived over him with Crabbe and Goyle Dylan could tell that he wasn't happy at all.  
  
"Malfoy?" Dylan said leaning back in his chair and kicking his feat up on the table.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, eating with those Gryffindors? You really starting to shape out unlike I thought you would. I'm very disappointed." Malfoy said almost as if it mattered.  
  
"Oh noooooooo..." Dylan said sarcastically. "You almost said that as if it mattered."  
  
"Some Slytherin..." Draco snorted.  
  
"Your right, some Slytherin." Dylan said, getting up and walking to the head table. Professor Dumbledore was listening to the argument willingly, and when he saw Dylan approaching he said, "It looks like you made the wrong choice Mr. Potter. Would you like to be placed into Gryffindor?"  
  
"No. Not yet. Just because Draco Malfoy is a jerk doesn't mean that all of Slytherin is. I came to ask you if there's something wrong with my schedule. It says nothing but "Trials." All over it. Is there something I'm missing?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Oh, no. There's nothing wrong. We wanted to test you ability of combat magic before we placed you schedule. You see, last year everyone was put through tests to determine their level for Battle training. Since you didn't take those tests over the summer, we need to test you know." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Oh, well how exactly do we do that?' Dylan asked confused.  
  
"Oh, we use the Expethesy Charm. It's a charm used to train Aurors for battle. You and me will be placed in an alternate dimension and we will battle on a low level. Though what happens in this dimension isn't really happening to us, it's a full simulation of real life and battle."  
  
"Oh, when do we do this?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Well right now if you want. All you need is your wand. Everyone outside will see our battle and be witnesses." Dumbledore said, `All you have to do is..."  
  
"Expethesy!" Dylan said holding the wand over his head as he disappeared. As he did this a cloud of mist appeared where he was and an image began to form on the cloud. You saw Dylan standing in black robe on a white background. Other then him there was nothing but a white void.  
  
"Well Professor, are we going to do this or not?" Dylan said. His voice seemed to come from everywhere.  
  
"Expethesy!" Dumbledore said as he to disappeared. That's when you saw Dumbledore appear in the image on the cloud. He was wearing a red robe.  
  
"Well? Any rules." Dylan asked?  
  
"Any magic goes. No other rules." Dumbledore said drawing his wand.  
  
Dylan drew his wand. The were a few moments of tension then...  
  
"Expelliarmus" Dumbledore cried. The spell flew toward Dylan but he raised his wand and said, "Deflectorius!" and the spell was hit mid air with a jet of blue light. Then Dylan screamed, "Imperio"  
  
The curse hit Dumbledore, and for a moment it looked liked it worked till Dumbledore blew it off.  
  
"You know how to cast the unforgivables?" Dumbledore asked, with not the slightest bit of shock in his voice.  
  
"I believe that anyone who can blow a curse off should be able to cast it." Dylan replied, the cried, "Dyiezin!" as a blue light blade came from the end of his wand.  
  
"Ahh, a sword match. Well good luck, I am quite the duelist." Dumbledore said, also extending his light blade, which turned out to be purple.  
  
Clang, Clang, Clang, was heard as the 2 blades of light crashed agents each other. Dumbledore and Dylan were moving so fast it was very hard to even see them. They were at least very good with a sword.  
  
Clang, Clang, Clang, again as Dylan went on the offensive with the sword. Dumbledore was slowly walking back, surprise on his face, as Dylan continued to land harsh blows agents Dumbledore.  
  
Clang, Clang, Clang, was heard as finally, with a cleaver move, Dumbledore hit Dylan's wand with a powerful blow that sent the wand flying out of his had.  
  
"I believe I have won." Dumbledore said pointing his wand ant Dylan.  
  
"Not yet..." Dylan said lifting his had quickly when a blue energy ball left it.  
  
There were gasps from all around the now full Great Hall. "Wandless magic?" some said freaked.  
  
The Energy ball his Dumbledore head on sending him flying across the void. Finally after a few moments for free flying he stopped, in mid air.  
  
"You know ancient magic?" Dumbledore asked, truly surprised.  
  
"Yes, I know quite a bit of wandless, ancient magic. Would you care for me to demonstrate?" "MOTHER GAIA!" Dylan screamed.  
  
An orange beam of light flew to the sky from under Dumbledore's feet. Only for a moment though, then the beam extended and a hole formed in the "ground" of the void. Huge boulders flew up from the ground hitting Dumbledore over and over again.  
  
After the dust and light cleared Harry saw Dumbledore in the corner of the void. He was standing, breathing hard, and had broses covering him.  
  
"All right. I think we have enough information to place you. Though later Mr. Potter, I will need to have a chat with you. Expethesy!" Dumbledore said, reappearing outside the cloud. Soon Dylan fallowed suit and when he reappeared the cloud disappeared.  
  
Everyone seemed to be speechless as Dylan got up and sat back down at the Slytherin table. After a few moments though the shock seemed to pass. Just before Dylan left Dumbledore gave him his correct schedule for school. Today he had,  
  
1. Advanced Battle Training with Gryffindor advanced trainees.  
2. Animagus training with Ravenclaw.  
3. Defense Agents the Dark Arts, with Hufflepuff.  
4. Lunch  
5. Free Time  
6. Care for Magical Creature with Gryffindor.  
7. Charms with Hufflepuff  
8. History of Magic with Ravenclaw  
9. Dinner  
10. Free Time  
  
Dylan was walking down the hall when he ran into Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They all began to talk at once. Finally after he was able to calm them all down Harry spoke, "Were did you learn to do that?"  
  
"What, the wandless magic?" Dylan asked trying to act clueless.  
  
"Umm...DUH!" Ron almost screamed.  
  
"Well. If you want, and with A LOT of hard work I can teach you to do it as well. Ill give you more info later." Dylan said running off.  
  
*_*_*  
  
The day went very slow for Harry. He kept thinking about all this information that Dylan was going to let him in on after dinner. He didn't pay much attention in most of his classes. Dylan said he would meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the library just after dinner.  
  
The only class Harry really played any attention in was DADA. The New DADA teacher was Robert Stew Blackthorn. He was an old friend of Dumbledore and as usual, like all the other DADA teachers, Snape despised him. He knew a lot about magic, it seemed to Harry, and he had many shocking revelation. Apparently he was once a Death Eater. Harry recalled the events in the class.  
  
Mr. Blackthorn had been late and when he arrived he seemed out of place, and nervous. When he walked in he said, "Ah, Hello class. I'm sorry I was late; I was talking to Professor Snape. Anyways, I would like to take names before I start class," That's when he took out a small pad and began to read off names, "Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Here." Neville said from the back of the room behind Harry.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Present."  
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Hullo."  
  
"Harr..." his voice started, but then stopped as if the words failed him, then began again. "Harry Potter."  
  
"Here." Harry said, not noticing his hesitation at first. But after a moment of though he caught on.  
  
After that class went smoothly. There were no real interruptions after that. It was normal, till after the class. Just before Harry left, Professor Blackthorn had asked Harry to stay behind a moment. When everyone was gone he said, "Mr. Potter, Dumbledore told me not to do this but I feel I must thank you."  
  
"Thank me? What for?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"For defeating Lord Voldemort, for-ever how long." Blackthorn replied.  
  
"Oh...Your welcome Sir." Harry said beginning to leave when Blackthorn grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go. He was squeezing hard.  
  
"Really, thank you." He said, finally letting go. His voice was stuttering and his face had a strange look on it. Harry left before he could get a chance to see anymore though.  
  
Harry had DADA just before dinner, unlike Dylan so he walked over to the great hall for dinner. He sat down next to Ron and Hermione at the end of the table so they could talk a bit before they meat up with Dylan.  
  
"Sup Harry?" Ron said as Harry sat down. "What did Blackthorn want?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just wanted to thank me." Harry said as if it was casual.  
  
"For what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Long story. So, did you guys eat?" Harry replied.  
  
"Naw. Waiting for you. Also, Hedwig came in with a letter for you, from Snuffles." Hermione replied. As if on queue, food appeared on the 3 of their plates. They all began to eat.  
  
"REALLY?!" Harry said shocked, he almost forgot about Sirius Black.  
  
"Yes, here." Hermione said handing Harry the parchment.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Dumbledore told me about Dylan last night and I'm very happy for you. You have finally found a bit of real family that doesn't hate you. I hope I will get to meet my other grandson any time soon. I will be in the area of Hogwarts next week. I just might stop by sometime then. Well I have to go, I hope to see my godsons soon.  
  
Love, Sirius Black.  
  
P.S.- Buckbeack is doing fine.  
  
"Wow. Man, I miss him." Harry said, putting it down after reading it allowed to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, next week man. Next week well all go down to see him." Ron said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ya, well lets to talk to Dylan. He should be in the library by now." Harry said getting up and walking out of the great hall, Ron and Hermione fallowing suit.  
  
When they arrived they saw Dylan sitting in a small corner in the library. He was holding a book and looked like he had been crying recently.  
  
"Dylan, what's wrong?" Harry said sitting down next to Dylan. Dylan seen just then to notice that he was there because he jumped in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just, some of the memories, the thing I have to tell you tonight are a bit hard for me. I ask you just that while I'm talking please don't interrupt me. It's best that I get this all out in one big burst." Dylan said his eyes starting to well up with tears again. It was hard to believe that such a muscular man could cry like this but he was.  
  
"Well, to start this off, I know you have a question. Why did Voldemort want me dead? For you to understand all I'm about to tell you, you must know the answer to that question. He wanted us dead because of our blood line, because us and our father were the only real threat to him and his power," Dylan started, "Our father was the last surviving Heir of Gryffindor, and when he had twins, he gave birth to two more heirs of Gryffindor."  
  
Harry gasped. Sure he had suspected this but now there was no hiding it now.  
  
"Even when Slytherin was alive, Gryffindor was just a bit stronger. This made his heirs stronger as well. Our father knew that one day Voldemort would come after him and kill everyone around him, so when mother gave birth to 2 of us, one of us was taken away and kept in secret, so that if Voldemort should kill the other, there would still be another heir. That one was I. I was taken away in secret to America, not even Dumbledore knew about me. There, ever since infancy, I have been training in every form of magic and physical combat in existence under the Gryffindor Guardian Caste."  
  
"Gryffindor Guardian Caste?!, I've read about that. It was supposed to be the last great accomplishment of Godric Gryffindor after he left Hogwarts." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes. Godric set up that school to train the most powerful of wizards and witches to fight the evils of our world. For fifteen years of my life all I knew was training, eating, and sleeping. I didn't do anything else, I didn't have any friends, all I had was training, and power that needs to be attained. For 15 straight years all I did was train and work, up until one month before the accident." Dylan said, his voice hallow and distant.  
  
"Accident?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just one month before I was to leave for Hogwarts, Voldemort discovered our school and attacked it. Everyone was killed but me, who had just been able to shimmer away in time. I may have been the most powerful at the school but even I wasn't able to face Voldemort new power. Just before I left I learned I was a Potter, and that I was born for the single task of helping you defeat Voldemort. So I searched out what Family I had left and that lead me to you, Harry. Now I had more then one reason to travel to Hogwarts and be around you. I joined the Slytherin house to lean a bit more how the Slytherins work. I must continue my mission. All of it." Dylan said continuing to tell the tail. As he did a slight note of determination was in his voice.  
  
"All of it? There's more." Harry asked dumfounded.  
  
"Yes, I have to teach you how to use the power that you and I share as the Heirs of Gryffindor. I have to teach you how to beat Voldemort."  
  
And that, is were the long hard journey began, in the quest to defeat Voldemort. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Twin Heirs of Gryffindor 

Chapter Three, The Book of Souls

                Harry looked at his brother. He had no idea that his life was so hard. Harry remembered how hard his life was before he learned he was a wizard. He remembered how much he cried, and tried to lock himself up in his head. The pain. He had no idea someone like Dylan had to live through a hell like that. But all of this was happening so fast… up until yesterday he didn't even have a brother, could he really trust him now that he had?

            Dylan seemed to calm down after that. His eyes cleared but you could still notice that he had been crying. Harry looked at his brother, and saw that there was no way that he would ever live his past down without help, and Harry decided that he would do all in his power to help.

"What do you mean, teach him?" Hermione said breaking the silence.

"Harry has great hidden power, and so do you. I need to teach you all how to control that power." Dylan said.

"What?! We have power as well? But were just…" Ron started shocked.

"The Elementals." Dylan finished. By the look on Ron's face Harry knew that that was not what he was going to say.

"The what?" Hermione and Ron said together.

"It's too much to explain from memory. You'll have to learn yourself." Dylan said holding out his hand. Then he said, "Book of Souls." And a thick book appeared in his hand with a blue flash of light.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"The ability to call for things, to summon them. With time and training all three of you will be able to do it." Dylan said opening the book. He flipped through a few pages before coming to the one he wanted and began to read aloud.

"In the beginning there was only the power of the four high gods of power. They were the God of Bravery, the God of Knowledge, the God of Power, and the God of Will. These gods were the source of all magic and of all power. They were greatness, and they were power. Over time, all of these gods had children, 2 a piece. When he gods were about to die, they transferred their power to their children, but there was a problem. The power wouldn't slip evenly. One of the children would he quite a deal stronger then the other, thus forming the new High Gods, and their eternal Guardians, the Elementals."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were the new high gods after the originals' deaths." Dylan explained flatly.

"The Elementals were the ones that got less power then the gods, but even though this power was less then the of one of the gods, it was still extremely great. They were meant to protect the high gods, though they really didn't have to, more like friends, coregents." Dylan finished.

"So…that means the we all have a part in what's to come." Hermione said sitting down, a bit in shock. She always thought she was just the know-it-all mudblood.

"Exactly." Dylan replied.

"How can we trust you?" Ron asked, almost fearfully.

"What?!" Harry gasped.

"RON!" Hermione blasted.

"What? He chose Slytherin, we barely know him, for all we know he could be a servant of He-who-must-not-be-named!" Ron cried, trying to defend himself.

            Dylan was quiet. He looked at the ground, almost in sorrow. That's when he looked up, his eyes showing pure furry. That's when he almost yelled, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I WOULD NEVER SERVE THAT ASSHOLE," but then he calmed down and said, "But you do have a point, so I'll leave you to yourselves to decide, if you trust me, then meet me at the north tower at midnight three weeks from now, to begin you new lessons."

            Then Dylan's image seem to shimmer, and then he was gone, disappeared. Harry sat down and began to think really hard. If only people knew some of the decisions that Harry had to make. He was so deep in thought, he didn't see a thick book appear on the table in front of him, the same way the Book of Souls appeared in Dylan's hand. Ron and Hermione didn't notice it either, and when they left they missed it again, but the prying eyes from the other side of the library saw it, the prying eyes of Draco Malfoy.

*_*_*

The next few days had been hard, it was almost as if Dylan was avoiding him. He wouldn't talk to him; look at him, not at all. That wasn't even the worst of it, he was becoming more and more the model Slytherin. He started hanging out with Draco and the gang a lot more, and he would make fun of other Gryffindors, torture the Hufflepuff. It just kept getting worse until one day…

            Harry had been eating breakfast when Draco came up to him, and almost instinctively the entire great hall turned their way, hoping not to miss anything.

"Well, Harry why don't you tell up what really happened the night of the third task last year? The real story." Draco said, and then smirked, almost knowingly.

"I told you Malfoy, Voldemort rose again." Harry replied, not really paying attention to Draco.

"Yes, yes that all good and well, but you didn't tell us how…and I intend to find out." Draco said taking out a book, a thick old looking one. "So see, there's a charm in here that shows how to relive a task for an audience."

            Dylan was on the other side of the room when he caught sight of the book. Almost instantaneously he held out his hand and screamed "Book!" and a with a flash of blue and white light, the book disappeared out of Draco's hand and into Dylan's. Draco turned around, anger on his face.

"Protecting him again Dylan?!" Malfoy asked angrily.

"Possibility, either way this book is no one's business but my own. Where did you get it?" Dylan asked calmly.

"That's not important, the point is that I have read it and I can perform the charm on my own. _SENCOSIA_."

            Harry collapsed to the floor and a cloud of gray dust appeared over him. That's when the events from when Harry and Cedric touched the cup, to when Harry escaped Voldemort, began to play out.

*_*_*

_"Kill the spare…" A cold voice said from the background._

_"Avada Kedavera."_

_            The beam of green light flew across and hit Cedric, his body falling limp, dead on the floor of the cemetery_

_*_*_*_

            There was a howl of groans that left the Hufflepuff table after seeing the loss of Cedric. Hermione and Ron were shocked. Harry had always avoided telling then exactly what happened that night, and now they knew why.

_*_*_*_

_            "Come Harry, there's no were to hide. This is a wizard's duel, not a game of hide and seek, not a child's game. Come Harry, face death like a man." said Voldemort's cold voice._

_"I'm not going to go down like a child. I'm going to face my death like a man, like my father did." Harry thought, and the whole hall heard the thoughts. Before Voldemort could stick his head around the headstone Harry jumped out and screamed "Expelliarmus!" Which did Voldemort's "Avada Kedavera!" came at the same time. ._

_            The wand-linking spell soon happened after._

_*_*_*_

            By now Dumbledore and the entire staff were in the hall watching. There was no way they could break the spell till the entire memory was played out. McGonagall was also busy giving Draco all the sorts of detentions under the sun. "All points off from Slytherin" she added in furry.

_*_*_*_

_"Please Harry, bring my body back to my parents." Cedric said._

_"Son, we will only linger for a short time once the connection is broken. You have to make it to the Portkey. Now hurry, break the connection." His mother and father said together._

_            This was a good thing because Harry didn't think he could have held on any longer. He broke the connection and ran for it._

_"STUN HIM! STUN HIM!" Voldemort cried as Harry ran…_

_*_*_*_

            Dylan was shocked, he never saw his parents since he was taken from them at birth, this was the first time he ever saw them.

            Slowly the cloud disappeared and Harry was lying on the floor. Dylan and the staff ran to him. He had regained the injuries that he had that night from reliving it. Dylan placed his hands over the injuries and they began to glow. Soon the wounds were healed. Then he turned to Dumbledore and said, "I've healed all his physical wounds, but I cant to anything for emotional trauma. Handle him wile I go handle something else." Dylan said shooting a look of sheer fury over at Draco. Before Dumbledore could stop him Dylan ran forward and took Draco by the neck holding him high. Then their images began to shimmer and they disappeared, while Harry was on his way to the Hospital Wing.

*_*_*

            Draco fell to the floor as he howled in pain. Blood fell from his mouth as he screamed.

"Now then Draco. Have you learned not to mess with a Potter?" Dylan said, picked up Draco by the neck again.

"Now listen to me you scum. You will not make fun of Harry or even speak to him unless he confronts you, do you understand? If he comes to me with even the slightest complaint about you, I swear it will be death for you." 

"You should have been a Gryffindor…"Draco managed to choke out.

"No. Not really. A Gryffindor would never have just almost killed you like I did. I am quite the Slytherin. Your words might I add." Dylan said, as he took them back to Hogwarts.

            When they arrived they were in the Hospital Wing. Harry was on a bed asleep and Hermione and Ron were standing over him. Dylan roughly threw Draco on to an empty bed and quickly healing the physical wounds then walked over to Harry's bed, sitting down in an empty chair.

"What did you do to Draco?" Ron said when Dylan sat down.

"Nothing really. The standard beating viscously." Dylan replied, eyes not moving from Harry's body.

"Oh." Ron said wishing he didn't say anything. 


	4. Chapter 4

1 The Twin Heirs of Gryffindor  
  
The Training Begins, and Sirius is Freed.  
  
AN- I have been in a huge writers block recently and I am sorry for that. Once again I have to give credit to the Game Golden Sun and the TV show Charmed for use of their magic attacks and spells. Of course also to J.K. Rowling for use of the Harry Potter books. Now on to the fic, and I hope everyone likes it as much as I liked writing it. (Smiles and jumps up and down.)  
  
The next few days had been hard for Harry. Sure, Harry had a lot of gifts and cards from his friends and enough chocolate frogs to build a house with, but he was still in fury and had a lot of questions and he was still in a lot of pain.  
  
Ron and Hermione visited often, accompanied by Dylan. They told him what was going on and how everything was going in the outside world outside of the castle. Dylan had offered to stay the night with him a few times but he couldn't. Detention. He had been given 2 months worth of late night detention for beating Draco. The only reason he wasn't expelled was because he healed Draco's wounds afterward, and because of what Draco had done.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep any of the nights without a Dreamless Sleep Potion and he was going crazy stuck inside the hospital wing. He was about to try and sneak out one day when Ron and Hermione came running in at full speed smacking into him making him fall on the floor. They couldn't talk for a few moments wile they caught their breath and believe me they tried. After a few moments of trying to speak in vain, Hermione thrust a copy of the "Daily Prophet" into Harry's hands. From the moment Harry looked at the title he knew why Ron and Hermione were so excited.  
  
1.1 Sirius Black Innocent  
  
In a recent capture and confession of thought to be dead Peter Pettigrew, The Ministry of Magic had reason to believe that Sirius black was wrongly convicted of the murder of many muggles and Peter himself. As it turns out Peter was a Death Eater behind the back of his friends James Potter, which he betrayed to Voldemort, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Peter told the whole story of how he framed Sirius to get away from him because Sirius had caught on to Pettigrew. Pettigrew, however refuses to tell anyone what he was doing attempting to kill Professor McGonagall wile she was making a routine trip to the bank on Hogwarts business. The Minister of Magic had decided that if Sirius were to show up for a trial in Hogsmeade that they could determine the innocents of the man. The Minister will be waiting starting today through all next week…  
  
The article continued about the past of Sirius but Harry didn't bother to read the rest on it. The kind of joy he was feeling right now could not be explained by words even if Harry tried. He looked up with a grin on his face and saw that Ron and Hermione had the same kind of smile of sheer joy on their faces. It was then that Hedwig flew in dropping e letter at Harry's feet. Harry bent over to pick it up and as he read he saw it was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Did you hear?! I'm going to get a trial, and there's a good chance I'll win! I can't believe it! Me just might be able to have a life together and all, but before I go in and expose myself to possible danger I want to talk to you and Dylan first. Ill be waiting in the same cave as least year your next Hogsmeade visit. I have already told Dumbledore of my visit and he approves, and promises me that you and Dylan (Even though Dylan doesn't have a permission slip.) will be at Hogsmeade. Bring Ron and Hermione too.  
  
This was great. It couldn't have gotten better for Sirius, or Harry. He would finally be out of the Dursleys forever. That's when Professor Dumbledore walked into the room with a smile the size of a mile, Dylan walking in behind him. Harry couldn't seem to place the emotion on Dylan's face, it could either be shock, fear, or extreme happiness.  
  
"Congratulations Harry. As you know the Next Hogsmeade visit in tomorrow. I am now releasing you from medical care but I do suggest that you take it easy. Now I believe that you and your brother need to talk. I'll leave you be." Dumbledore said quickly before he left.  
  
When Dumbledore was gone Harry turned to Dylan and looked him over. He was smiling but still noticeably in shock. He looked concerned over Harry's condition so Harry told him that he was all right and he seemed to ease up a bit. It was then that Harry noticed it was 3 weeks after Dylan had told them about Harry being a Heir.  
  
"Dylan, I've decided that I will undergo the training that you asked me about. I believe I can trust you, but can we start after Sirius's trial?" Harry said.  
  
"Sure." Dylan said, a smile painted on his face.  
  
"Good, because I'm not going to be able to concentrate during this whole thing." Harry said as they all left the hospital wing.  
  
*_*_*  
  
On their way to Hogsmeade Harry was all tense. It was a Sunday, so there were no classes, but Harry would still have to do work to make up for what he lost over the time in the hospital wing. He hadn't seen Sirius since the night of the third task about 4 months ago. He missed his godfather greatly. Dylan who had been riding in the same carriage as Harry seemed to be very nervous. Ron and Hermione seemed to notice it as well.  
  
"I'm sure Sirius will love you." Hermione said putting a supporting hand on his muscular shoulder. He seemed to smile for a moment and he went back to his nervous look and said, "I know, but I still have the gitters over it all. I'm just not used to…no its nothing."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, as if on queen not noticing the sensitivity of the moment.  
  
"Well, I'm just not used to people caring about me." Dylan said in a soft quiet voice.  
  
"Well, you better get used to it because, its ganna happen a lot now." Harry said as the carriage came to a stop in Hogsmeade.  
  
*_*_*  
  
The walk to the cave in which Sirius was hidden was taken in silence. You could almost cut the tension with a knife, and you could tell they were all edgy. When they arrived at the cave the saw a huge black dog sitting outside. When the dog saw them it began to wag it tail and it barked with excitement. Harry ran up to the dog and patted it head. After a few moments they all went inside the cave and Sirius turned back into a man.  
  
"Hey Harry! Ron! Hermione," Sirius started then turned to Dylan and he seemed at a loss for words. Dylan held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you." Sirius took Dylan hand and shook it, a smile appearing on his face.  
  
'Where's Buckbeack?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's being taken care of by Moony. Remus has taken quite a liking to that animal. Its really quite cute." Sirius said laughing.  
  
No one said anything for a few moments, and all anyone could do was smile. Finally Hermione spoke up, "So what are you going to do about the Trial?"  
  
"Well I wanted to know what you guys think about it." Sirius said turning to Dylan and Harry who were sitting on the same rock.  
  
"I think its great. I think you should go for it." Harry said.  
  
"And you?" Sirius said.  
  
"It seems fishy to me." Dylan said shaking his head.  
  
"How so?" Sirius asked, his smile disappearing.  
  
"I just find it strange that Voldemort would let Pettigrew get caught, or why he would confess to what he did." Dylan replied.  
  
"Come to think of it you do have a point." Hermione said chiming in.  
  
"Do you really think this could be a plot?" Sirius asked uncertainly.  
  
"I'm almost sure of it," Dylan said, "It just doesn't fit Voldemort's style to make mistakes."  
  
"Well then maybe I shouldn't go…" Sirius said.  
  
"No! You have to! We might finally be able to clear your name, and you HAVE to GO!" Harry nearly screamed.  
  
"But Harry, if Dylan's right…" Sirius started but was cut off by Harry, "Your not are you Dylan?"  
  
Harry's tone was stern and forceful almost. Dylan shook his head 'no' and Harry calmed down. Sirius didn't seem convinced, and this was why, "Harry isn't thinking right. It is likely that what I said is true, but I still think you should go, with a failsafe or course." Sirius heard in his mind.  
  
"What? What was that?" Sirius though.  
  
"That was I, Dylan. I don't have time to explain, just say you'll go through with it." The thought replied. Upon this Sirius turn to look at Dylan who was looking right at him. Sirius stared at him for a moment and Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed it.  
  
"Sirius, Dylan, what's going on." Harry said shooting a look the clearly stated, 'what are you telling him' over at Dylan.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just reading Sirius's mind to more understand the situation. With time and training you will be able to as well." Dylan replied looking at Harry.  
  
"Well, I will go then, today." Sirius said doing as Dylan had instructed.  
  
"And I will be there to protect you." Dylan said quickly almost as if he had been waiting for Sirius to say that, (Which he was.)  
  
"What? But you can't get mixed up in this! And you might get hurt!" Sirius cried regretting what he had just said.  
  
"Trust me, I wont get hurt if Voldemort attacks, plus I won't have to get mixed into this, my Animagus form can." Dylan said morphing into the Black Leopard that Dylan said he could change into. Sirius looked shocked. Just as in his human form the Leopard was huge and looked powerful.  
  
"Trust him Sirius. Dylan is extremely powerful, he beat Dumbledore in a duel." Ron said looking at Sirius's shocked face. That face only got more shock placed on it.  
  
"All right, But I don't want you three getting mixed up into this. Go back to the town and get mixed in with your other friends." Sirius said coming out of shock, and after a few moments of argument, the three of the listened.  
  
"After they were gone Sirius and Dylan began to walk to Hogsmeade were the Minister of Magic and a horde of Ministry wizards were waiting, all along having a mental conversation. Dylan filled Sirius in no what he had told Harry and Sirius was just as shocked, but didn't have time to think about it because they were coming upon the edge of Hogsmeade.  
  
When they entered the town there were a lot of shocked faces. It was mostly because most of you don't see a leopard everyday but a few of them did notice the Sirius Clack was walking next to that Leopard. As the two of them walked down the road the came across Author Weasley, Newly Appointed Vice Minister of the Ministry of Magic. Dylan's best guess was the Minister didn't know Mr. Weasley's full support of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm glad that you decided to come and go for a trial Mr. Black. I'm sure that you will be pleased with the outcome of it all, you have a good chance for victory." Mr. Weasley said holding out his had which Sirius took and shook. There was continued talk about the trail as they walked down the street when Mr. Weasley asked finally asked, "What's with the cat?" as he pointed to Dylan.  
  
"I'm your pet. I'm very protective of you. I become very violent if separated from you." Dylan's thoughts rang in before Sirius could answer. He changed the words a bit but said same basic thing. Author seemed to think this was strange but agreed to keep Dylan around for a wile longer.  
  
Then finally they came to a group of Ministry wizards at the end of the main street. Behind them there was a huge crowd of people trying to see whats going to happen. This, was no surprise to Dylan or Sirius. When they stopped they were in front of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, who you could tell was not happy to see Sirius Black. Behind him there was a group of Ministry Strike Wizards their wands drawn.  
  
"Mr. Black, I am pleased that you are going to go along with this peacefully." Fudge said, a hint of a scoff in his voice.  
  
"Under two conditions." Sirius corrected.  
  
"Which are?" Fudge asked almost amused.  
  
"There will be no Dementors present at the trial and I will not be kept near any, and that Harry and his friends, Ron, Hermione, and his brother Dylan will be allowed to watch the trial." Sirius stated.  
  
"Well I believe that we may be able to…" Fudge started but then there was the sound of many "pops", which signified that people were Apparating into the area.  
  
Death Eaters, many of them. They surrounded them in one big circle. They all wore black robes and hoods so you couldn't see who they were, all except for one of them that is.  
  
Voldemort…  
  
Dylan, as a Leopard had slipped into a hump, seeming ready to jump out on Voldemort with the slightest move for his wand.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Black. Nice to see you. I am afraid though that I will have to kill you before I leave. All of you put down your wands." Voldemort said yelling over to all the Ministry Wizards huddled up into a circle around Fudge, there wands pointed at the Death Eaters. All the people in the streets were now running away from the bunch in fear. The Ministry Wizards did as they were told seeing that they were outnumbered. They hopped that by cooperating they could live just a bit longer. It was then that Voldemort seemed to notice the Leopard.  
  
"What's with the Animal? Leaving you defense up to weak beings now?" Voldemort scoffed at Sirius, but then froze.  
  
The Leopard was morphing into a human, and when it was finished it turned out to be a tall muscular boy with his wand pointed at Voldemort's head. Dylan had changed back into a human.  
  
"I was wrong, even more pathetic, a boy." Voldemort said smirking, and then using his wand he threw the wand out of Dylan's hands. Dylan didn't see to even notice, because his had was still pointed at Voldemort.  
  
"Wand." Dylan said plainly, and with the standard flash of blue and white light the wand was once again in Dylan's hands. Voldemort seem surprised for a moment then said, "Potter…" His voice was cold and was filled with hatred.  
  
"Riddle…" Dylan replied.  
  
"That, is no longer a name with meaning to me boy." Voldemort replied.  
  
"Whatever." Dylan replied coldly.  
  
"Expelliarmus" Voldemort cried, and Dylan countered with the same spell. The result was they were both disarmed of their wands.  
  
"Gryffindor…"Voldemort said coldly.  
  
"Slytherin…" Dylan replied equally cold.  
  
They stood there for a moment staring at each other with a cold evil stare, till Dylan broke the silence, "PYROCLASUM!!!"  
  
Upon him screaming this 5 huge columns of fire shot up from the ground engulfing Voldemort and the 5 Death Eaters behind him. The others ran to assist wile Dylan ran to Fudge.  
  
"Minister, you have to get out of here. I believe that I can hold them off wile you escape, I just hope that this is enough proof for you to believe Voldemort has risen again." Dylan said quickly to Cornelius Fudge but it was to late. Voldemort had walked out of the fire columns and had risen his hands. Everyone around him except Dylan froze in his or her place. The death eaters were still in the fire screaming in pain and for the help of their master, which was not likely to come.  
  
"Your skills have grown Potter, that was one of the most powerful fire attacks, but still it's not enough." Voldemort said, then laughed.  
  
"Oh well. At least I tried." Dylan said, in a tone of voice that was not meant for his time. It was the tone of voice that clearly said, "I have nothing left to loose and I will beat you or I will die trying."  
  
"PRISM!!!" Voldemort cried pointing his palm at Sirius. Just as he said this Sirius was locked in a big ice crystal. Harry, Ron and Hermione had arrived just in time to see this happen.  
  
"Sirius! NO!" Harry screamed trying to run toward Sirius and Dylan but Ron and Hermione held him back.  
  
"Harry, stay here!" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Harry, getting yourself killed wont help Sirius." Hermione reasoned.  
  
Dylan and Voldemort were now fiercely fighting. Dylan was hurling Energy balls and Fire balls at Voldemort wile Voldemort was doing the same, though his energy balls were a dark black instead of a light bluish white.  
  
"Hail Prism!!" Voldemort cried.  
  
"Spark Plasma!!!" Dylan countered.  
  
By Dylan huge chunks of Ice were falling out of the sky upon Dylan who tried to doge most of them. By Voldemort, huge bolts of white lighting were crashing down upon him, and he to managed to evade most of the bolts.  
  
It was then that Cornelius and the ministry wizards unfroze, just as they two powers unleashed those great attacks. The look of shock and sheer fear on Cornelius's face was unmistakable.  
  
"Quick, use the Avada Kedavera on Voldemort!" Author Weasley said picking up his wand.  
  
"No." Fudge said, "On both of them."  
  
"What?!" Author screamed.  
  
"Your heard me! There both to powerful, we need to get rid of them both now." Fudge said.  
  
"But one of them is just a kid!" Some cried from the Ministry group.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!! DO IT!!!" Fudge said.  
  
All of the Ministry wizards complied, but Author on used it on Voldemort. Fudge didn't notice. Strangely enough, all of the blasts were deflected and Dylan and Voldemort continued to fight as if they didn't notice. After a few moments more of fighting, Voldemort backed off and him and the crystal containing Sirius disappeared.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry cried from the background.  
  
"YOU FOOL!!!" Dylan cried over to Fudge as sparks of electricity danced around his body. Fudge and the Ministry wizards, with the exception of Mr. Weasley backed off in fear.  
  
"NOW DO YOU BELIEVE?" Dylan cried walking over to Harry who had dissolved into tears.  
  
"We will get him back." Dylan said trying to comfort his brother, who only raised his head and said, "I want to train, right now."  
  
Dylan looked at him a bit concerned but then said, "Wandless magic flows through your soul and through you body. All of you magic that you will ever have you have already, you just need to learn to bent it to your will." 


	5. Chapter 5

The Twin Heir of Gryffindor.  
  
Chapter Five, The Fantasy's Incline  
  
AN- Thanks for waiting guys. I'm really sorry about the long wait, but my computer just kept deleting my files and then I hit a huge writers block. I want to thank all that have reviewed. I am also working on a book that I hope to get published called the "Shadow's Heir." Other then that I have four other fanfics I'm working on aw well. Well as always the normal disclaimers apply and credit is give to the TV show Charmed, and the video game Golden Sun, as well as the Game Final Fantasy 8 for help with magic and attacks and summons. (I also made up a summon or two, Angelious and Furies. I own them!) Finally, thanks to Jair for the support and to Kobra for suggestions. NOW ON TO THE FIC!  
  
"Attack!" Dylan commanded as Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped into an offensive position.  
  
"Defense" Dylan cried and the three complied.  
  
"Block." Dylan said, and the three moved the training swords they were using into a blocking move.  
  
"Good job. That's enough for now. We will pick it up later, after dinner." The others relaxed. Harry, continued to practice the moves in different orders.  
  
"Harry calm down. Don't get yourself all worn out, you have Quidditch practice at the end of the day." Ron argued. Harry continued.  
  
"And?" Harry said flatly.  
  
"Harry, you're going to kill yourself if you keep going like this." Hermione said, putting down a glass of water she had been drinking out of.  
  
"I don't care." Harry said, continuing with the training sword.  
  
"Harry…" Ron started.  
  
"Sword." Dylan said quietly. The sword came as it was summoned.  
  
"DYLAN!!!" Harry screamed turning to face his twin.  
  
"Yes?" Dylan asked trying (and failing might I add.) to act innocent as he held the sword behind his back.  
  
"Give it." Harry said.  
  
"No." Dylan replied.  
  
"DYLAN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SAVE SIRIUS IF I CAN'T PRACTICE!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Harry if you keep going then you will work yourself to death. Plus, leaning how to use a sword will not help you much in saving Sirius." Dylan said.  
  
"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE WE DOING IT?!?!" Harry shouted.  
  
"It teaches confidence, and mobility." Dylan replied.  
  
"Dylan, I've been reading through this book of souls thing you have. I don't quite understand this part." Ron said, holding out an open book of souls. Harry sighed in defeat.  
  
Dylan took the book from Ron and looked at it. It was opened to a page that read, "Guardian Forces."  
  
"A Guardian Force when Junctioned to a human soul give the user great power." Dylan read from the book, "What's not to understand?"  
  
"What exactly is a "Guardian Force"?" Ron inquired.  
  
"It's a spirit of extreme power like, Odin, Eden, Cerberus, Shiva, or my personal favorite, Diablos and my other favorite, Angelious." Dylan said.  
  
"Diablos?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ya, there are many others as well. There all part of an extremely hard and risky park of magic called Ethereal Summoning. The fruits are extreme power though, it mind blowing how powerful they make you." Dylan replied.  
  
"Isn't Diablo another word for devil?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact Diablos is essentially a more evil Guardian force, but since I captured it and junctioned it to myself I can bend it dark powers to my will. You see, the only way to obtain True power is to become a Paradox, of good and evil prows. Then once you gained this host of evil and good powers you as a soul can pick your affiliation with good or evil." Dylan stated.  
  
"I still don't quite understand." Ron said.  
  
"I'll have to show you." Dylan said taking out his wand and saying, "Expethacy" and as usual he disappeared into the training dimension. Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had recently learned the spell fallowed suit. Soon all four of them were in the strange cloud of plain white.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked.  
  
"Stand back." Dylan stated motioning to behind him. Naturally the other replied. Then, Dylan held out his hands bending one sight up and the other across it horizontally. Then he screamed, "DARK MESSENGER!" As this happened Dylan, Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to disappear into a defensive field.  
  
The sky turned an eerie black and purple shade as bats, coming from everywhere all flew together into a giant ball of back energy ball floating in the sky in front of Dylan. Soon, out of the bottom of the huge ball a demon slowly fell out. When compliably out floating in air right under the ball it shook itself free of spare black ooze from the ball then held it hand up. The Demon was mostly black but had a bit of red in it as well. As this happened orange bands of light began to circle the ball of energy as they were being emitted from the demons hand. Then the demon pulled the ball down slowly at first, but then threw it down with such speed that when it released it it's body spun from the force. As it impacted the ground nearly 50 miles away a huge black explosion formed was easily visible even from the distance. When the explosion cleared a few moments later the demon was gone and the sky was it's normal color.  
  
The look of shock and awe on the other three's faces as the area went back to normal was beyond any possible was to be described.  
  
Dylan smiled at his handy work and left the training cloud. It took a moment or so but the others soon fallowed suit.  
  
"Dylan…"Hermione started, but Harry cut him off immediately.  
  
"Dylan, how would I go about getting g on of these GFs?"  
  
"A sprit dimension that you have to be very advanced in the skills of space time magic to get to, and I refuse to send you there until I feel your ready." Dylan said then ran off in the direction of the castle before Harry could offer any sort of rebuttal.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had Animagus training next class. Seeing as how there were only seven registered Animagus (Eleven if you count the four unregistered.) this class left for some speculation. The class was just to try and gain as many Animagus as possible, and It was understood that few, if any would be able to transform, so it was not counted on the report cards if you were unable, but if you were, it looked very good on the magical record for yourself. (Like having straight A's for all your life when you are trying to get into Harvard Law school.)  
  
This class was one class that the three friends had promised each other they would succeed in. Professor McGonagall was the teacher of this class. (Gee…Bet you didn't see that one coming…heh..) Conversation had begun between the three as they walked down the hall to Professor McGonagall's classroom.  
  
"So Harry? What do you think you are going to change into?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't really care, but if I had a choice it would be a stag." Harry replied sounding annoyed.  
  
Harry had been in a very fowl mood since Voldemort had taken Sirius away from him. He had become almost unapproachable, and this didn't help now that everyone feared him. Since Malfoy had indirectly revealed Harry's true feeling toward his life with the reliving charm everyone had come to fear him. Not that Harry did anything to make himself for friendly. Almost everyone had begun to fear him. He began to eat less, which worried Dobby greatly, and his sleep, what little he got, plagued with unimaginable nightmares. Ron and Hermione were trying to support Harry and Understand but it was becoming very hard now that Harry has become cold to everyone.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Dylan had had a small amount of free time before he had to go on to his next class, so he was reading one of his books sitting in one of the huge chairs in the Slytherin common room. He was minding his own self when Malfoy sat down in the armchair directly across from Dylan. Dylan tried to ignore him but it just wasn't working, so he looked up. Apparently Draco Malfoy would not be denied an audience today.  
  
Dylan was still slightly mad a Draco for hurting Harry a little wile back, and in the process of getting nearly three weeks detention for nearly killing him. Dylan himself had gotten a months worth of detention for beating up Malfoy afterward. This time thought, Draco looked different, almost apologetic.  
  
"Dylan, could I have a word with you in private?" He said looking at him, and talking without even the slightest form of sarcasm.  
  
"And what for?" Dylan said, sarcasm not void in his voice at all.  
  
"Just…please Dylan." Malfoy pleading.  
  
"That's the second time in nearly no time at all you called me by my name and not "Potter" What's going on?" Dylan asked, almost concerned.  
  
"Dyl…" Malfoy started but, then Dylan cut in.  
  
"Sure. We can chat. The dorms?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." Draco replied as the two went upstairs.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Dinner was almost over when Harry walked into the Great Hall. He had gone to take a much needed nap before dinner. Upon arrival there was a noticeable, and brief moment of silence. People had been avoiding Harry, and trying not to talk to loud around him as they might say something to irritate him. Word among the castle was that he was going insane, and this wasn't all to far from the truth.  
  
As Harry walked toward the dinner table he saw something that he really didn't want to. Dylan and Malfoy were talking, laughing and being overall joyous. Harry felt his stomach tighten as he saw this and a rage from the past build up.  
  
Harry changed his destination to that of he Slytherin table seeing that it was already mostly cleared. He also noted in his mad frenzy that Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to found. As Harry approached the table, he began to prepare for a huge screaming contest between him and Malfoy. But to his surprise there was none. Dylan had noticed Harry approaching and had gotten up to intercept before there was a problem.  
  
"Harry!" Dylan said, "How are you. How are you feeling, I heard you had a rough day in Animagus training. Heard that you got into a shouting match with McGonagall."  
  
It was true. It was in the middle of Animagus training. Harry had be focused on transforming into a stag, when McGonagall had asked him a question. Harry didn't answer right away because he was to busy trying to transform, and McGonagall had taken 5 points away from Gryffindor. Harry knew he should have left it at that, but it his current state of frustration over not transforming he shouted back at her to take that back. This resulted in the shouting match Dylan was talking about, which had gotten him 3 detentions and 20 points from Gryffindor. This had put him on the "to kill" list by most of the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Ya, I did, but what dose that matter, why are you being all kin's like to the piece of rubbish?" Harry asked furiously, pointed to behind Dylan which you saw a diminished Draco Malfoy. He seemed smaller then normal and almost, sad, or even sorry.  
  
"I'm giving him a chance." Dylan replied.  
  
"And why the hell is that?" Harry raged. He said it so loud that everyone who was still in the Great Hall looked over to then and rushed over hoping to see some sort of sibling fight.  
  
"Because he apologized, and because we need him." Dylan said.  
  
Harry was half way through spitting out a rebuttal when his brain processed what he had just been told. Draco had apologized? "Something was up, Draco had to be planning something." Harry thought bewildered. Harry walk around Dylan, and looked upon Draco who was sitting in a chair at the Slytherin table, awfully quiet for being insulted.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and tried to search his soul, if he had one that was. He looked almost sad, a humble, if possible for Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." Draco said.  
  
Harry nearly fell over when he heard those words leave Malfoy's mouth. He was so taken by shock, that Draco seemed to notice and continued with his apology.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I know there's nothing I can say that will convince you that I truly am sorry. I recently found out that I have been under some sort of charm for the past 6 years of my life. Dylan says that the charm is called The Senlaris charm. He says that the charm take out the most evil in people and uses it to enslave them and create an alter ego to take over the body. Apparently my father caste it one me just before I left for Hogwarts to try and get to you. When I came to in the Hospital Wing a few days ago the charm had been knocked out enough that I was able to push out the alter ego. After a few days I regained enough control to go and ask Dylan for help."  
  
"I cleared the charm and all of it effects from his mind. Now that he's himself again I can train him." Dylan said.  
  
"Train him?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Well you don't remember it perfectly but when he use the Recollection Charm Sencosia he used a high level charm that only people extremely skilled in the ancient arts and those with chosen power can perform. After a little studying I determined that Draco is also a descendent of Slytherin, in the form of the Wind Elemental Like Hermione got her powers from Hufflepuff, and Ron from Gryffindor like us." Dylan thoughts rang into Harry and Draco's head. It was then that Harry noticed a large group of people standing all around them.  
  
"We'll talk later." Harry said motioning to Draco. Then took Dylan by the arm and began to pull him out of the great hall. Dylan, most unwillingly fallowed. The training must be continued. 


	6. Chapter 6

4The Twin Heirs of Gryffindor  
  
Chapter Six, Visions of Fire.  
  
The fireball left his hand and it flew across the training detention's void, finally exploding a short while after leaving sight. The explosion was just large enough to bring it back into view.  
  
Ron levitated into the air and used speed to overtake a second fireball that he had thrown a moment after the first, flying along side it. Dylan followed Ron in that direction. Then Ron broke off and emitted another fireball and used it to destroy the original one in mid air. Then Ron landed, Dylan soon after.  
  
"That was excellent Ron. You did that perfectly. You have completed the first level of your training, and with great promise I might add. As expected, you have become a master in the arts of magical fire." Dylan said, clapping his hands.  
  
Ron was panting heavily, and he was covered in a film of his own sweat from the workout.  
  
"Why am I so tired?" Ron asked, breathing hard  
  
"All you need in practice. With a bit of practice it will come as easily as a thought. So what do you think of your first taste of real power?"  
  
"If I am such a master, then how come there are more levels to my training?" Ron asked.  
  
Dylan sighed, and then laughed, "You have gained your starting power, and have learned to control it. As you practice it will continue to grow, in power and in potency, but you still lack the emotional readiness to truly understand the power that you have obtained. You are ready for the trials."  
  
"The trials?" Ron wondered aloud.  
  
"It will be the hardest thing you will ever have to do, but along the way you will gain the wisdom that comes with the use of power. You will be sent to the Guardian Force Dimension. There you will have to undergo a short and terrible quest. There is a great risk to your own life in undertaking this quest though. It's not like the training dimension; everything that happens to you in the GF dimension is real. It will mean great hardships and pain as well. I will be there with you, but I cannot help you, I can only provide moral support. I cannot force you to do this either, but if you don't then I will be forced to seal all your magic. You would be reduced to the level of a muggle. I cannot even tell you what is to be waiting you, for it is different with every person. It will be a major turning point in your life. I feel you are ready for the trials, but it is your decision in the end. If you feel you are ready for the trials, then tonight, at dinner, come find me." Dylan explained.  
  
Then Dylan used the charm needed to exit, leaving Ron to his thoughts. Ron was left in shear fear of what Dylan had just told him. When he had begun this training he was not warned of any threat to his life, just to pass. And if he refused to take the test he would become a muggle?!? He would have to talk to Harry and Hermione about this.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Harry was in the Library doing a potions essay when Hermione and Ron came running in. There was a look of urgency on Ron's face that Harry had not seen since Voldemort attacked him in his 4th year.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, dawning a look of fear of his own face as he got up, throwing the quill he was using aside.  
  
"Harry, had Dylan talked to you about any "Trials" lately?" Ron asked sitting down.  
  
"No. But he did mention it to himself once, when he though I wasn't listening." Harry said.  
  
"Well, then you really have to hear this." Ron said, and then proceeded to tell Harry all that Dylan had told him.  
  
"Bloody hell." Harry had said upon Ron finishing his tail.  
  
"Yep." Ron said, quickly. Ron was beginning to shake, feverishly. He had never been filled with this kind of fear for his own safety before.  
  
"Well…" Hermione started, but was cut off by Ron, "What am I going to do? What am I going to do!?"  
  
"Ron, you'll be fine. I've seen you train with Dylan, you're powerful, very powerful. There's no reason to become fearful." Harry said. He voice had gotten a bit lighter upon his attempt to comfort his best friend.  
  
Ron smiled. He was happy to have Harry's support, seeing as how it was so rare these days. He was always to busy worrying about Sirius, or to busy being depressed to be calm and happy anymore, but the fact that he had just supported Ron told him that there was still time to bring the old Harry back.  
  
"Then, you think I should take the trials?" Ron asked Harry, fear disappearing from his voice. "And you Hermione? Do you think I'm ready?"  
  
"Yes Ron, I do think your ready. If I can pull it off, then so can you." Hermione said. Ron nearly fell over after his brain had processed what she had just said.  
  
"You've done it already? What was it like? When did you do it?" Ron asked. His mind was filled with about a million questions he wanted to ask.  
  
"So have I." A voice came from the shadows behind a nearby book cause. Harry's head turned in the direction of the sound faster then lightning, and Ron in his jittery state, jumped in shock.  
  
Draco came walking out from behind the bookcase and sat down at the table. You could tell by the look upon the others faces that they still loathed Malfoy, and didn't trust him at all. Malfoy was looking sad, and distraught as he sat.  
  
"Who asked you Malfoy?" Harry asked spitefully.  
  
"Look, do you want my help or not?" Malfoy asked, his face hardening for a moment then turning back to its eerie sadness. "I have some information for you that you might find helpful about these trials."  
  
"I'm listening." Ron said, his voice not void of anger.  
  
"I'm not sure if this will happen for you exactly, because like he had said it's different for every person, but whatever force controls the trials will play a lot of mind games on you. It will, in many cases test your loyalty, and these mind tricks will teach you a lot about yourself. It will teach you the true meaning of fear. You will have to focus on your objectives, and keep your mind clear of all doubt, the only way you will succeed is if you keep your mind on your goal." Draco stated, then finished, "These tests rely very little on the power that Dylan had taught you, but more on strength of will, state of mind, and content of character."  
  
And with that Draco left the Library, sensing that he was still unwanted.  
  
It was a Saturday, and rainy Saturday at that. It was almost as if whatever god controlled the weather known that this day would be a turning point for Ron. He or she knew that from this day on he would live his life in a completely different way, and the last though Ron had before going in for an early morning nap was, "If Malfoy could do it, then so could I."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Dinner was over when Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked down to the great hall to meet Dylan. When they arrived they saw a few people in the room just chatting, and as was usual now when Harry entered the room it went dead quiet. Over at The Ravenclaw table Harry noticed Cho talking Crabbe and Goyle to his great disliking, but it wasn't like there was anything that they could do about it.  
  
Fred and George were talking with Seamus and Colin over at the Gryffindor table, and at the Hufflepuff table he saw Justin talking with Erin a young first year Hufflepuff that he had notice excelled in DADA.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table he saw Dylan quietly talking with Draco, seemingly apart from the other three Slytherins as the table. Looking at them from afar it was almost as if they were ominous. At the head table Harry notice Professor Severus Snape and Professor Albus Dumbledore deep in conversation that seemed heated.  
  
Ron and the others slowly approached the Slytherin table. When Draco notice that they were coming over he ended his conversation with Dylan and left the Great Hall. Dylan got up and walked toward Ron, who was now slightly ahead of Harry and Hermione, who seemed locked in conversation with each other.  
  
Ron's feet started to jitter in a kind of fear as he continued his walk toward the Slytherin table. He didn't really know why he was so scared, I mean it really couldn't be as bad a Dylan had put it out, could it have?  
  
"You seem frightened, is there something wrong?" Dylan asked Ron upon his arrival, but Ron knew that Dylan knew exactly why he looked fearful.  
  
"I have decided that I will take these trials." Ron said, his voice stuttering slightly.  
  
"All right then. Tomorrow morning, meet me outside the castle, by the lake, and I will transport you to the GF dimension. There you will have three goals. You will have to retrieve a weapon of magical properties, a book of magical properties, and a Guardian Force of your own. You will have nothing but your robes and wand." Dylan said, his expression hardening.  
  
"All right then." Ron replied, accepting his fate.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The next morning was cold and grim. It was extremely cloudy and the sun seemed not to existent. As Harry, Dylan, Ron and Hermione walked down the hall the sounds of their shoes hitting the floor echoed thought the halls.  
  
When the three arrived at the lake it was still dark. You couldn't see anything. Dylan was dressed in strange black robes that had colors of red scorched into the sleeves. Harry made note to ask Dylan about the robes and their colors later.  
  
"Book of Souls." Dylan summoned, and as it was called the book arrived. Dylan opened it and began flipping through the pages. When he stopped flipping through the pages Harry looked over his brother's shoulder and saw only writing in some unknown language on the page.  
  
"Dylan, what language is that?" Hermione asked reading Harry's mind.  
  
"It's Shadow Elf. It's referred to in some of the books in the restricted section as "Runic Mystic" It's the language used by some ancient civilization of elves. But these were not like the elves of today, but a race that is rumored to be the first to ever control magic, but they have long been lost behind the veil. But their language remains because all record of advanced ancient magic are in their language." Dylan replied sounding lost in thought.  
  
"Ok." Ron said taking in another set of explanations that he obviously didn't understand.  
  
"Ron are you ready?" Dylan asked all tensed up.  
  
"Yes." Ron replied.  
  
"Dylan, why are you so nervous?" Harry asked. He brother was seating and you could noticeably see little beads of sweat falling down his forehead.  
  
"Opening an Astral Portal to the GF dimension is one of the hardest magical tasks to perform. Even I, with all the power at my disposal am left extremely tired afterward." Dylan said, and then he moved his hands out in front of him and began to mumble something.  
  
Heavy winds began to blow around the four. The air seemed extremely thick and humid. That's when it happened. There was a flash of blinding white light, and when it cleared a swirling white portal was before them. There was a heavy suction from the portal, but not enough to suck a human in against his or her will.  
  
Ron made sure that his wand was safely tucked away inside his robes, and then stepped forward. Just before he stepped into the portal he turned back to look at Harry and Hermione. There faces seemed comforting. Then he stepped into the portal.  
  
"Time in the GF dimension go much faster that that of here. We should only be gone for a few hours by this places time. We will see you at lunch." Dylan said, and then stepped into the white portal as well. Moments later the portal was gone and the winds stopped.  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed there for a few moments, but then slowly returned to the castle.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
When Ron awoke he was in a warm bed. The first feeling he registered around him was extreme warmth. When he opened his eyes he saw he was in some small straw hut. Intense light was shining through some of the small holes in between the straws that made up the hut's walls. His eyes moved to the doorway, which was a hole in the side of the wall cover by a cloth hanging from the top of the doorway. The cloth didn't even make it to the bottom of the floor and stopped short about a foot from the bottom. As Ron continued to look around the room he saw that the bed, which was a set of bunk beds was on the left of the room that seemed to have an 8 by 8 measurement. On the end of the bed he saw a trunk and to the far corner of the room he saw what appeared to be a statue of some kind. Ron thought that it resembled a phoenix, but it was almost as if fire was coming from the phoenix's body. Ron studied the statue till he felt a shifting on the bunk above his own. When he looked up to inspect he saw that Dylan was sitting upright in his bed with the look that you have when you just wake up. His hair was untidy like Harry's normally was as well.  
  
"Hullo Dylan. Might I ask where are we?" Ron asked.  
  
"I have no idea, but we will find out soon enough wont we." Dylan replied in a sleepy voice, jumping off the top bunk.  
  
That's when Ron noticed that Dylan was no longer wearing Robes, but simple red cloth shorts and a white cotton shirt, which seemed to fit his body just right. Upon further inspection Ron noticed he was wearing the same clothing, only his shorts were a dark brown instead. Ron got out of bed and shook himself off, but then was hit with a wave of fear.  
  
"My wand!" Ron shouted.  
  
"What?" Dylan question between a yawn as he scratched his head.  
  
"My wand, it was in my robes!" Ron said quickly.  
  
"Well, it has to be around here somewhere. Wand!" Dylan said, and then summoned a wand in the usual fashion.  
  
"I thought you weren't allowed to help me?" Ron inquired.  
  
"I'm not." Dylan replied, "This is my wand, not yours." He then gave him a cocky half-smirked  
  
Ron turned a shade of red feeling rather stupid over himself, but he wasn't left time with these thoughts because a woman in her forties had just entered the room.  
  
"Ahh, boys you have awaken, good I was beginning to worry about you. Here, Maximus, drink this, it will restore your energy." The lady said handing a bottle of some red fluid within it.  
  
"Who, me?" Ron asked, "My names Ron."  
  
"Still pretending are we?" The lady said, and chuckled, "Ok Ron, drink this and it will make you feel better."  
  
Ron looked over hesitantly at Dylan who nodded, so he took the fluid and drank it. He suddenly felt full of energy. He felt great, so good that he felt like he could take on Voldemort himself!  
  
"Thank you Miss…" Ron said, inquiring the woman's name.  
  
"Come now, you know my name, Ahh, still pretending, Well my name is Doria. Here you take some of this too Jared." The woman said handing another vial of the red liquid to Dylan. He drank it and replied, "Thanks mama."  
  
"Come now, we must see your fathers." Doria said leaving the hut, and motioning for the others to follow.  
  
The heat was excruciating. As Doria lead "Jared" and "Maximus" through some sort of dense jungle this was all Ron could find himself thinking. As they walked down a path Ron remembered to ask, "Umm, mama, where's my wand?"  
  
"Oh, you mean those little sticks that you boys play around with? Well here's yours. Your fathers have already taken your cloaks back to your homes." Doria said, pulling Ron's wand out of her pocket, and looked for the other wand till Dylan held up his showing her that he already had his.  
  
Ron though this would be a good moment to put his training to the test. Like Dylan had taught him he began to stretch his sense looking for signs of powerful magic. He didn't find any extremely powerful ones but he did notice many small powers nearby.  
  
The three continued to walk down the jungle path for about ten more minuets when they came upon a clearing in the jungle, in which a large town of straw houses and buildings laid. As soon as they entered the clearing though, something strange happened to Ron. He had a premonition. The ability to see possible futures was one of the hardest and most unpredictable power that he was given as the Elemental of Fire. Ron's eyes, in their entirety turned a cloudy white as be began to view the scene of a future that could happen, but however was not set in stone.  
  
Ron began to see a vision of the town that they had all just entered, except it was in flames. People were running everywhere doing different things to try and put out the fire, but they were all in vain. Soon, the town was reduced to nothing but smoldering rubble. As Ron approached the crowd in the vision they all began to boo and hiss upon him.  
  
"This is your fault!" Someone screamed from the crowd. The crowd roared in agreement.  
  
"What? My fault?" Ron asked, horrified.  
  
"You and your freakish fire!" Another screamed.  
  
Ron backed up in horror as the crowd continued to walk toward him. That's when the vision ended.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Are you ok?" Dylan asked, shaking Ron's body. Ron soon snapped out the trance of post vision.  
  
"Visions of fire." Ron said quietly so the other lady staring down at them didn't hear him.  
  
Dylan's face crossed with a look of confusion, but then it registered upon him what this really meant.  
  
"Later." Dylan said.  
  
"Max, are you all right?" Doria asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Ron said, and the three walked into the village. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Twin Heirs of Gryffindor  
  
Chapter Seven, Ronald Weasley, the Spirit of Fire  
  
AN:I just wanted to make note that I use way to many sources from so many other things that it's so much to give credit to in an author's note. If you have any questions on where something came from just ask in a review or email me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max's (Ron's) "father" was a tall man, very muscular. He looked nothing like Arthur, and when Max arrived to meet him in the center of town, he looked furious. His muscles were beyond anything Ron had ever seen before.  
  
"MAXIMUS!!!" The tall muscular man had screamed when Ron was delivered to him.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!!! GOING AND PLAYING BY THE VOLCANO LIKE THAT!!!! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!!" He roared.  
  
"I'm sorry father." Ron said, not even really thinking about what he was saying. Then thought, "What! Volcano?"  
  
"AND YOU!!!" The man howled over toward Dylan, "YOU ARE A HORRIBLE INFULENCE TO MAXIMUS. IF I CATCH YOU NEAR HIM AGAIN, I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, SO THAT NOT EVEN THE HEALERS CAN SAVE YOU!!!!"  
  
"Whatever you say." Dylan said, shoving off the comment.  
  
"Come Max, it time to return back home. I have some business to take care of. I can't run the Dojo without you, you know." Max's father stated.  
  
"Before you go Tory," Doria said talking toward Ron's "Father", "Because of fumes and gases that came from the volcano both boys are having to go through a small laps in memory. Try and remind them of things for a few days, eventually things will click back into place."  
  
Max's father only grunted and began to walk off.  
  
"Ron, we will talk later, play along with what is happening for now. Keep in touch, through telepathy." Dylan informed Ron telepathically.  
  
"All right." Ron's thoughts replied as we walked along with his "father" who apparently his name was Tory. Within moments both Ron and Tory were gone.  
  
"Jared?! Where are you?" A woman's voice shrieked through the din of the village. Dylan swerved around to meet the gaze of a plump, rosy-cheeked woman. Even before he could fully understand what was going on the woman pulled Dylan into a very tight hug.  
  
"AHH! AIR!" Dylan gasped sarcastically, but the woman still wouldn't let go.  
  
"Don't ever do that again son, I was so worried!" The woman said, trough what seemed to be tears of joy.  
  
"Rosemary." Doria said, and then proceeded to inform her of what he had told Tory before he left about the memory laps.  
  
"Oh my!" Rosemary, Dylan's "mother" said shocked, and gave him a huge bear hug again.  
  
"He should be fine very soon." Doria said, and then walked off in the direction that she had come from with Ron and Dylan before hand.  
  
"Well Jared, lets go home, I made your favorite, homemade chicken soup!" The woman said enthusiastically.  
  
*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ron walked into the huge Asian style building and looked around at the Dojo that was supposedly his home wile he was here. When he entered he main room the first thing he noticed was that the entire room was padded. He saw many young males moving around and training vigorously at trying to perfect some form of marital arts he didn't recognize. Ron himself had taken quite interest in martial arts which Dylan was trying to teach Harry, himself, and Hermione back at Hogwarts, but he was still very much of a beginner.  
  
Hogwarts, it seemed so long ago to Ron that he was just taking classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So long since he though about potions essays or DADA. So long since he had even used his wand, when in fact all the time was only a few days.  
  
Ron was jeered out of his thoughts when he heard a voice from behind.  
  
"Max, my son, please tell me what you were doing at that Volcano." Tory said.  
  
Ron thought franticly for a moment. He didn't quite know what everyone was talking about with this Volcano business, but every time someone mentioned it a feeling a great importance rose at it, but he couldn't remember what it was for. It was like he was forgetting something that he knew was important. That feeling that something was missing.  
  
"I'm not sure dad. I don't remember." Ron replied.  
  
"Well be that as it may. The healer did say that you had temporary amnesia. If you remember, please tell me son." Tory stated.  
  
"Fine." Ron said.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Dylan sat a table, with a huge bowl of soup in front of him. As he began to eat it he felt perfect. The soup was exquisite, and beyond in greatness of anything he had ever eaten before. Rosemary had not been kidding when she said it was his favorite, and how she had been bragging about it on her way home.  
  
Rosemary had sat down opposite of him at the table and he begun to heat her own bowl of soup when she questioned, "So, the healer says that you have laps in memory for a little while. What don't you remember Jared?"  
  
"I don't remember anything really." Dylan said calmly. "Please, tell me about this place." Dylan inquired, "I don't remember anything."  
  
"Well that's sad." Rosemary said.  
  
"It's called Waypoint. It's the further most village in this part of northern Antioch. We are basically a mining colony of a precious magical stone called Blue Seed. Blue Seen is a conduit of magic which is used to converse with the dead and power great magical engines and temples back in Auir." She continued.  
  
"Auir?" Dylan asked confused.  
  
"Auir, the central city of the Wizard's Conclave. It spans for miles and everyone there is extremely intelligent and powerful. Sages, High Priests, Summoners, they all live there. They use the Blue Seed stones that all the outer villages and colonies make and use them to fuel their powerful arcane magiks. We are a slave to them, and their terrible creatures."  
  
"Slaves?" Dylan wondered allowed, "And creatures?"  
  
"Powerful Spirit beasts that destroy everything. The Spirit Knights from Auir that oppress us use them to keep us in line. It is told that some of these creatures can destroy whole mountain without a second thought."  
  
"GFs." Dylan though, recognizing what she was talking of.  
  
"What?" Rosemary said.  
  
"Oh, nothing, sorry. So tell me more, please." Dylan replied.  
  
"Well, the Creatures that the Knights from Auir use are just to powerful. We can't do anything about them, they would crush us. Plus, without Blue Seed our magic isn't powerful enough. We can caste simple healing spells and those are it. But that's not it for you people."  
  
"What do you mean, we're are different?" Dylan asked, skeptically.  
  
"Yes. You and Maximous."  
  
"And what makes us so different?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Well, a few years back, when you both were about five, there was an accident. You both had sneaked into the blue seed mines and they caved in. When that happened, a few shards of blue seed got imbedded in your skin. Soon after the seeds merged with you, giving you power beyond power, or so the legend says."  
  
"Legend?"  
  
"There is a legend that explains how our people are to be freed. Those with the Rubies of the sky, and the hearts from afar will save Antioch, using forces that are power beyond power. That basically how it goes in a nutshell. But it doesn't make sense, because you two haven't displayed any powers beyond that of normal people without blue seed."  
  
"I see." Dylan said sitting back in his chair, a smile appearing on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Dylan was walking around town with Rosemary and came across a town Library. Dylan had walked in, in interest quickly; to read up about the world they were in. What he would find out was something that he didn't expect, something that didn't seem right.  
  
The books spoke of a sprit of fire nearby, a god of heat, and what scared Dylan was that,  
  
A Guardian Force was very near to the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's never this easy. Dylan thought, looking through some of the old books in the towns Library.  
  
It's never this easy to find a GF, especially for the trials.something's up.  
  
At that moment Ron walked into the room, accompanied by his father, Tory.  
  
"Oi, Hi Dyl.I mean Jared." Ron said.  
  
"Hi." Dylan said, eyes not moving from the text he was reading.  
  
"Max, what did I tell you about talking to him." Tory said, shooting a look of disgust over toward Dylan.  
  
"Sorry father." Ron said turning away, but his thoughts got his message away just fine.  
  
You know that mountain right outside the village? Ron called.  
  
Ya? Dylan replied.  
  
Meet you their in two hours?  
  
All right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dylan sat down on a rock and looked out at the view over the area. Apparently he had gotten there a bit earlier then Ron had planned because. He took the moment to get his barring. At the base of the mountain he saw the village he had come from, and to his back there was a large range of mountains with an active Volcano at the center. To his left he saw a great ocean, and to his right he saw open land, that continued for far beyond his range of vision. He thought of using a charm to enhance his vision, but at that moment Ron arrived.  
  
"Hi Dylan. Were you waiting long?"  
  
"No, not at all. So, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Yes. Did anyone tell you about a legend about us?"  
  
"Ya, we are supposed to be some kind of savior for this area. Quite strange. I'm telling you whoever controls this place is getting more and more creative." Dylan said snickering.  
  
"Very funny. What am I supposed to say to that?" Ron replied coldly.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"But you did this before."  
  
"Ron, remember, I am not allowed to help you in any way."  
  
"Ya, ya."  
  
They talked for a few moments on what was happening in the world they were in. Dylan wanted to tell Ron what he had found out so bad, but wasn't allowed to. Dylan had drought the large spell book with him so that he might find it and ask questions. Dylan wouldn't be allowed to answer them, but the fact that he didn't answer would spark Ron's curiosity.  
  
They were about to leave when Ron finally commented on the book. "What is that?"  
  
Ron's hand was pointed to the bag that held the book, whose corner was sticking out. "Sorry Ron, I can't help you with the quest." Dylan said, and then shimmered away, leaving the book there. As he guessed, Ron picked up the book to the point that was marked. That's when he first learned about the fire spirit, Furies.  
  
"So, a GF is here?" Ron asked himself, then removed his wand and used the shrinking charm on the book. It shrunk to a size that could fit into his pocket and he placed it there. Ron then began to concentrate his fire magic to perform a spell that was called 'Flame Out'. It was a basic fire teleportation move that Dylan had taught him. Soon the spell took place.  
  
Flames appeared around Ron and just as he was covered with flames he disappeared in a small explosion. When the gas and smoke disappeared, he was no were to be found.  
  
*** Dylan had awoken to loud screaming outside his room. He got up and cracked the bamboo door to see what the source of the loud noise was and he saw Tory in the living room of his house yelling at Rosemary, Jared's mother.  
  
"Were is he!"  
  
"I don't know Tory," Rosemary shouted, "I don't know were Max has gone, but I swear to you that Jared has had nothing to do with it. After the Library he came right home. I swear to it?"  
  
"I don't believe you! My son has only done bad things in the presence of that hell-spawn creature you call your son!"  
  
Dylan's anger was churning, and he was begging to lose control of himself. He really didn't like that man and he was beginning to get on his nerves.  
  
"Take that back you bastard!" Rosemary said, slapping Tory across the face. Tory stumbled back in the blow but didn't seem to be anything more then angry.  
  
Tory responded by standing and punching Rosemary in the gut, making the plum woman stubble back and hit the wall before falling to the floor. That was all it took for Dylan to come busting through the door. The had no real emotion for his would be mother but she had been very kind to him while he was here and Dylan would not stand for her being treated that was.  
  
Dylan raised his hand and issued from it a shimmering wave of magical force that sent Tory flying into a nearby wall.  
  
"You dare punch a woman?" Dylan's voice rang raging.  
  
Tory had not quite recover from Dylan's use of magic, so Dylan walked up to the huge man and brought his hand right down upon the older man's leg at just the right spot forcing it to brake. Dylan sadistic side kicked in when he grinned hearing the satisfying crunch of the older man's bone.  
  
"Now, I suggest you leave before I decided that I am not done and hurt you more." Dylan's aid darkly.  
  
With great effort a tearing Tory stud and to Dylan surprise a spare piece of the wall wood stabbed him in the back when he flew into it and he was bleeding badly. Dylan raises his hand and they glowed as he healed the wound on the back, but leaving the leg.  
  
"There, now you wont die of blood loss, now leave, I grow inpatient of you." Dylan spat.  
  
"Monster." Tory said before leaving at a slow shuffle.  
  
" What was that about?" Dylan asked now that his mother was standing on his feet and seemed to recover from the blow dealt to her by Tory.  
  
"He wanted to know were Max is. He's been missing since after he left his father at the Library. How is it that you did that?"  
  
"Not know. I have to go find Max. Should he come back use this," Dylan said handing her his wand, "Just point it at him and scream 'Lakarnum Inflamary' from the stick will issue small fireballs that will burn but not hurt him."  
  
"But how-." She began.  
  
"Not know." Dylan said before he shimmered. He knew that the book listed a location of a temple at which the Fire god, Furies was supposed to live. He arrived in the tick of jungle near an entrance to a cave at the base of the active Volcano he saw earlier from the mountaintop.  
  
"Oh boy." Dylan said looking up to the night sky. Then he walked in.  
  
*** Ron he been there for hours, deep inside the temple. He stood at the final gate before facing Furies, but he didn't know how to get past it. It wouldn't open. Ron had tried even some of his most powerful magic to blast the door open but it wouldn't budge.  
  
He had been struggling to get through the temple all day. He had gone through what had at least been five miles of tunnel, solving puzzles, flipping switches and fighting monsters that seemed intent on stopping him, but none of them were powerful enough to do any real damage. Not since he found the Vulcan Axe.  
  
He had found it near the entrance to the tunnel within a column of fire. The Axe was a huge Balanced Double sided Axe and had runes inscribed all over it. It seemed to glow with a fiery red aura as soon as he picked it up and wielded it. As soon as he had taken up the axe he had been granted huge amounts of fire powers that he had not had before, including an extreme boost for those he did have. Ron felt like a powerhouse.  
  
The door he was now faced with though wouldn't open, no matter what he did to it. The door was covered in runes, but Ron couldn't read them. The door seemed to emit power, extremely great power.  
  
Ron smirked and raised his hand, "MAD BLAST!!!"  
  
A huge explosion exploded right outside the door, and yet again it did nothing.  
  
"You're not going to be able to blast the door open." A voice said from behind him.  
  
"I know Dylan, but you know how it works for me, I have to defy the runes with every passing turn." Ron smirked.  
  
"I see you have found the Axe. Blazing Fury. A Vulcan class axe." Dylan said.  
  
"So that's what it called?" Ron smirked again. "Cool."  
  
"It is very impressive that weapon. The force it holds, very impressive." Dylan said, his tone didn't waver, it was hard and cold.  
  
"You want it?" Ron asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Ron closed his eyes and smirked, "Your mind betrays you. You think it's great, you want it."  
  
Dylan recoiled in shock. "How did you know? There's no way you could, read my mind, I'm to powerful for that."  
  
"You let your guard down, that's how." Ron replied. "That won't happen again. It's the Axe isn't it." Dylan asked.  
  
"Yes," Ron replied, grasping through the power of the axe. It almost made Ron feel like god. He could scarcely control the power that he was being given. It was one huge rush for him.  
  
"So tell me, have you found out how to get past the door yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't. These runes, I don't understand them."  
  
"They read,  
  
Within the blazing fires, and under the cold earth you are, as you read these texts in horror. You know not, why you have come to such a place, in search of such a power, but it doesn't matter dose it? You sense her. You feel her, but that wont matter. Una Salus Victous warrior.  
  
The Last hope of the doomed."  
  
"I thought you weren't allowed to help me through the quests." Ron mocked.  
  
Dylan looked at Ron strangely. Something didn't seem right about Ron right now. He had seemed way more malevolent since he had entered the temple. Something wasn't right.  
  
"I am allowed to read runes to you. Besides, runes never say anything out straight. You still have to figure out the riddle yourself. The second verse reads,  
  
On ocean of fire can only be extinguished by a blaze of blue heart. The path too hell could only be walked by the foolish, and the Fallen Angles can only open the gates in their purest fury.  
  
"Cryptic." Ron laughed.  
  
Ron wanted to enter so badly. He knew that he would give almost everything for it, and as the hours standing in front of the door passed by, his want grew and grew into a raging frustration. After a few more hours, Ron in his rage once again caste the Mad Blast spell upon the door, and as last time it had no effect upon the granite door.  
  
"It's not going to work. Come on it's late, lets go home. We can try again in the morning."  
  
Ron didn't answer and this time hurled the 'Firaga' spell at the door. This was a stronger more potent fire spell, and the entire chamber filled with fire for a few moments. The door didn't budge.  
  
"Come on Ron." Dylan said again, beginning to fell a bit concerned for the other boy.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs and picked the Blazing Fury axe up off his back. It glowed with a blood red aura for a few moments and then Ron slammed it into the door with all his fury. The room exploded into more red flames that it can't even be described at the fury of them. At first they didn't seem to have an effect on the door, but then Dylan and Ron noticed a fissure had opened in the door, and inside there was a hole that looked like the butt of Ron's axe. Without thinking about the better of it Ron stuck it in, and the door began to crumble, till it was gone.  
  
"I DID IT!!!" Ron yelled, "THAT MUST HAVE BEEN MY PUREST FURY!!!"  
  
Ron ran into the chamber only to see it was a long hall. He began to walk down it. Dylan hesitated for the moment, wrestling with the though in his mind that it wasn't his purest fury that opened the door, but by the second verse. 'Only the foolish can walk the path of hell' 


	8. Chapter 8

The Twin Heirs of Gryffindor Chapter Eight, Finding Hermione and the Light at the end of the Tunnel  
  
In the hours that passed since Ron and Dylan crossed the grand door inside the fire temple, Ron seemed to be growing more and more powerful. He began to hurl fireballs twice the size and power then he could do even at max before, and began to caste spells that there was no way he could have know. Dylan was beginning to become very fearful of Ron, for as his power was growing and expanding, so was a brooding mad mood that seemed to be passing over him. He seemed more maniacal, and malevolent. Something strange was defiantly going on, but the question of the hour was, what?  
  
They must have gone about five more miles into the tunnel when they finally came upon the final chamber. For five miles now that had fought there was past monsters that seemed to be getting more and more powerful, trying to reach this chamber, Furies's Chamber.  
  
It was a large room, extremely large with a diameter of probably at least a mile. Other then the door and a small ridge in front of it, the entire room was one huge pit of lava. There was nothing else in sight. As least not unless you knew exactly what you were looking for, which Dylan did.  
  
He knew that in the center of the chamber was a pillar, with a book floating above, 'The Tome of Fire' where the Furies beast was said to hide, in it eternal life. Dylan knew that the small stone pillar in which the tome was set on was covered by wards and enchantment that there was no way Ron could have see through, so it surprised Dylan when Ron levitated into the air, and continued on toward the center of the room as if he knew were he was going. Dylan, being faster got in front of Ron and cut him off.  
  
"Hold up," Dylan remarked, "What's going on? How do you know were the hell you are going?"  
  
Ron smirked, an evil, menacing smirk. "Well Dylan, you're not the only one with immense power." Ron lifted his right hand and made a fist with it, and in doing so a few boulders fell from the roof of the room, crashing into the lake of lava and fire in the bottom, hence they were incinerated..  
  
"Yes," Ron said, "I can sense that you're surprised. You don't understand how I obtained so much power in such a short while. You don't understand what I can see through the wards. Do you think I am faking it? Do you not think I have power?"  
  
Ron made the some more boulders fall from the ceiling again in the same way he had before.  
  
"I can see you have power." Dylan said, "Anyone can see that now, but you're right, I have no idea were that power came from."  
  
Ron smirked again, and this time it seemed even more menacing then before. It almost taunted Dylan.  
  
"I have my.sources." Ron said, unsheathing his battle-axe, Blazing Fury.  
  
"Now, come on we have to keep going. I sense Furies ahead, and she is guarded by more then just wards, Dylan."  
  
It was then that Dylan noticed it. All the runes of the axe glowed blood red for a moment. It was only a split second, but in that second, Dylan sensed all the malevolent power the axe was channeling into Ron's untrained soul. He wasn't ready to have such intense evil powers because he had not learned to bend such power to his will. All the while he carried the axe, he was being more and more lost to the shadow.  
  
"Ron, give me the axe." Dylan said, holding out his hand. Ron spat on it.  
  
"No, It's mine! You can't have it, it's my power!" Ron shrieked. His voice didn't sound like his own though, but more like that of a demon.  
  
"Ron, the axe is giving you power you're not ready to handle. It's turning you evil, give it to me! It's stealing your soul!"  
  
Ron smirked again, "Then I shall live without one."(Warcraft III line!!!!!)  
  
"Blazing Fury!" Dylan summoned, but the evil axe didn't appear in his hand. Ron laughed loudly, and demonically.  
  
"The axe is immune to magic Dylan. You can't summon it, even with the most potent summoning spell."  
  
Dylan knew Ron was right, as was the case with most Rune Weapons, like the Blazing Fury Vulcan Axe.  
  
"I have to get the axe from you. It will destroy you." Dylan said urgently.  
  
"You will have to fight me for it." Ron mocked face hardening.  
  
Dylan's face hardened, "Do you really think that just because you have this trinket, you beat be someone to the likes of me?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I know I am." Ron floated away a bit, and then said, "Bring it."  
  
Dylan sighed in his head, 'He has no idea who he's dealing with. He doesn't know that even with the axe I could shred him with ease, but I can't kill him. That is going to make it a bit harder.'  
  
They stared each other down before charging.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle in silence, or at least a first. Harry had so many questions for Hermione about her Guardian Force, and about the trials, but he knew asking them directly would give no fruitation. So he tried asking his questions in a roundabout way.  
  
"Hermione, what's it like to have a Guardian Force?"  
  
"It's like this huge surge of power. It's a rush that you can't really explain in human words. It's like having another person inside your head. A voice that talks to you constantly, and though you can tune it out, it always comes back."  
  
"Are the Guardian Forces bothersome?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not at all. They are extremely interesting, and I could talk to mine for hours, and have. Its like the perfect being inside your head."  
  
"What's yours like?"  
  
"She is like a goddess of nature. She calls herself Lady Deidra Sky. She's smart, and so powerful, its amazing, even eye shattering."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"All right. I'll see you in the Sahara." Hermione said, before she orbed.  
  
Orbing was a water base teleportation move. Hermione shattered into a thousand white and blue sparkling crystals and them the floated up into the air and disappeared. Harry knew that she reappeared in the Sahara Desert the same way, lights appearing in the air as they reconstruct themselves into Hermione Granger. Harry fallowed suit in his own Shimmer.  
  
"Wont the muggles pick up the energy release?"  
  
"Ya, they will."  
  
"That means that Voldemort will know too, doesn't it."  
  
"He already knows I have one. It's no problem."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Stand behind me, to be safe." Hermione said, "Of course." Harry replied remembering what happened when Dylan summoned Diablos to show the others what a GF was like.  
  
"HORN OF CENARIUS!!!" Hermione screamed, and as she did so, She and Harry disappeared in a shimmer and thousands upon thousands of plants and vines sprung from the ground. It was a thick as a jungle, and you couldn't even see the sands of the desert any more. A huge bellowing horn pieced Harry's ear drums, and as it did so emerged from the jungle of plants, appeared a half stag, and half what almost seemed elf, to Harry. Harry had seen a mythical creature that looked like this one in his "History of Magic" textbook, and he remembered vagly that it was called a Dryad. The Dryad held a spear like weapon in one of her hands and when she attacked, she threw the spear far and hard, and when it impacted the ground it caused a huge green explosions, and when the energy finally cleared you saw that the ground was covered in fissures. Then Lady Deidra Sky and all of the effects that she had brought disappeared, and Harry and Hermione returned back into being.  
  
"Hermione that was AMAZING!" Harry shouted, as they reappeared.  
  
"That's only the half of it. Along with that powerful Summon, I have several new abilities, and I am granted par-magical Junctions that give me things like super strength and speed."  
  
"Wow." Was all Harry could say, he was in total awe of the power that just one single GF gave Hermione. It made him wonder, if this is what one GF does, then what can two or three do? How powerful was Dylan, seeing as how he had several? He remembered Dylan telling him once that he had exactly 20 GFs. How powerful did that make him?  
  
"Come on, let's get back, quickly. I'm sure Dumbledore has already sensed the energy release of the GF. She orbed, and he soon followed in a shimmer. As they walked back to the castle, Harry took a moment to observe Hermione. He saw that she looked tired, and very depressed, but also deadly, in an attractive sort of a way. It was almost like how the fire attracts the moth. With amazement, and beauty.  
  
Harry then notice how lovely Hermione's features had become over the years. He, in that moment realized how beautiful she was; as if he had just now come to understand that she was a women, and not a male, like Ron or himself. They were about halfway back into the castle when Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall appeared before them at the threshold. McGonagall looked furious, while Dumbledore showed no real emotion at all.  
  
"MR. POTTER AND MS. GRANGER!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF A RISK YOU HAD JUST PUT US THROUGH?! THE MUGGLES COULD OF SENSED THE BLAST WITH THEIR MACHINES!!! AND WHAT OF THE REST OF THE WIZARDING WORLD? THE DAILY PROPHET WOULD BE ALL OVER THIS IF ANYONE ELSE SENSED THE MAGIC!?" McGonagall shrieked, her voice rivaling a howler in mere pitch and volume. "I'm sorry Professor, you see it was I that convinced her to show me it, and it's all my fault." Harry said.  
  
"I believe what that brother of yours has been teaching you is way too dangerous." The Transfiguration teacher said.  
  
"How did you know about the lessons?" Hermione asked, a bit shocked that they had realized Dylan was teaching them beyond the art of the wand.  
  
"It wasn't hard to miss," Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time, "You didn't make any effort to hide the release of magical energies every time you trained."  
  
"You are children, you should not be learning how to become War Wizards. It's not your place."  
  
Harry and Hermione were silent. Trying to avoid detention was all they were trying to do now.  
  
"Where are Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Neither answered, not instantly at least. Different possibilities for lies ran through both of their heads, at the speed of light, but nothing that they would buy seemed to pass through their minds that the Professors would buy into.  
  
"Well?" She asked, more insistent about the question this time.  
  
"Ummmmmm.."Harry started, but then grabbed Hermione's hand, and shimmered themselves both inside the castle.  
  
"That was close." Hermione said.  
  
"I know. Lets get moving. It won't be long before lunch starts." 


End file.
